riftsfandomcom-20200214-history
Artists
__TOC__ Palladium Books® Staff Artists Kevin Siembieda is an artist, writer, designer, and publisher of role-playing games, as well as being the founder and president of Palladium Books. In addition to final copy editing, Kevin has a hand in every product published at Palladium Books. Additionally, he has been published in several products prior to Palladium Books, such as A + Comics, and produced art and cartography for the Judges Guild and other early role-playing industry products. Resources * Wikipedia article on Kevin Siembieda * Palladium Books Company Profile John Zeleznik is known to most Palladium fans as one of our most prolific, popular and dynamic cover artists. He’s done covers for such Rifts® books as Juicer Uprising, Psyscape, Coalition War Campaign, Coalition Navy, Lone Star, New West, Splynn, Rifts® Book of Magic, Rifts® Underseas, Hades, Dyval, and many others. But did you know John has also done covers for FASA’s Shadowrun and various Steve Jackson Games and White Wolf covers? Our favorite fun fact is that John designed the logo for the San Jose Sharks pro-Hockey team! (Yeah, the shark biting the hockey stick in half is Mr. Zeleznik’s. Now that you know, you’ll recognize his style every time you see it, but until someone tells you, you don’t notice.) Mark Evans is the fabulous artist behind the covers of Madhaven™, MercTown™, and Splicers®, among others. Mark is another great guy as well as an outstanding artist. Bio and Book Credits Palladium Books® Freelance Artists Mike Mumah is a local artist whose work has appeared in D-Bees of North America, Arzno, Powers Unlimited Three, Hades, Dyval, various issues of The Rifter® and other titles. He’s dabbled in comic books (used to work at the comic store I shop at) and was one of the Drunken Style Studio artists. Resources * Mike Mumah's Gallery on deviantart Ramon Perez is one of Palladium’s fan favorite artists of all time. Scott needs no introduction. He is the artistic master best known for his Glitter Boy in flames cover to Chaos Earth (and The Rifter® #18) and the Rifts® Ultimate Edition cover, as well as Weapons, Armor & Castles, Weapons and Castles, Weapons and Assassins, Weapons and Armor of the Orient and others, as well as some black and white art. Scott is currently under exclusive contract with Marvel Comics, where he does paintings for posters, toy packaging, calendars and other Marvel merchandise. Kent’s sprawling city-scapes, sweeping wilderness scenes, character portraits and other illustrations have graced Palladium products since the early 1990s. He also teaches art, does Native American drawings and prints, loves baseball, coaches Canadian Little League, and is an artistic wiz kid. Nick Bradshaw first saw print in a couple issues of The Rifter® and then Rifts® Madhaven, but we think he’s really going to impress with his artwork in Dimension Book 11: Dyval (which should be out by the Open House). Roger Cartier has been playing and running Palladium games for decades. He and his wife, Randi, have contributed maps and ideas to various books, and play-tested Rifts® and Palladium Fantasy material with Kevin Siembieda. Roger also builds miniatures and is a masterful leather worker. Mark Dudley is one of Kevin’s favorite people on the planet, a heck of a good artist and a great idea man. He’s a local, Michigan artist and a blast to talk with on subjects ranging from gaming and comic books to movies and anime. He was one of the founders of Drunken Style Studio, and in addition to doing artwork for Palladium Books, he is involved with comic books and dabbling in television animation. Comfort Deborah Love is a local, Michigan, artist whose work has appeared in D-Bees of North America, Arzno, Powers Unlimited Three, various issues of The Rifter® and other titles. The Manning Brothers are a couple of great guys. Soft spoken, pleasant and fun. They’ve done a ton of art for many issues of The Rifter® as well as Madhaven, Rifts® China and a handful of other Palladium Publications. Apollo Okamura (artist) is another popular Palladium artist and fan favorite. He has done artwork in Rifts® and other RPG sourcebooks too numerous to list. He’s also contributed to just about every issue of The Rifter® and did the two funny Erin Tarn pieces in the Special Swimsuit Issue of The Rifter®. Apollo is a Transformers fanatic and dabbles in animation and manga. Ben Rodriguez (artist) is a new face at Palladium who you’ll be seeing a lot more of in the future. He’s a local Michigan artist who’s done a few pieces for D-Bees of North America already. Adam Withers is a local artist whose work has appeared in D-Bees of North America, Arzno, Powers Unlimited Three, various issues of The Rifter® and other titles. Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Bio and Book Credits Category:Company Info